


Blackberry Juice

by Sundayeyes



Series: What happens at the farm... [3]
Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, Donnie's got a thing for blackberries, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Tcest (TMNT), Turtlecest (TMNT), and Raph, but they're still kinda figuring it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundayeyes/pseuds/Sundayeyes
Summary: Donatello and Raphael go berry picking.
Relationships: Donatello/Raphael (TMNT), OT4 (Implied)
Series: What happens at the farm... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803670
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Blackberry Juice

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to take a quick break from writing the next chapter of Bell Flowers to get this out of my head. I’m a hopelessly devoted slave to these two and _I.Regret.Nothing_!

~~~~~~

The sun shining through the branches above Raphael’s head cut into his eyes, burning his retinas and forcing them shut, his gut roiling because of the glare.

“Come on, Don. Why are we out here?” He ground out, swallowing back the contents of his stomach.

“Um, April said she wants to bake a pie?” Don said questioningly, “You were in the room when she asked.”

Raph frowned, he vaguely remembered something about that.

“Ok, so, why am _I_ out here then? This is the kind of shit Mikey lives for, why didn’t ya’ bring him?”

Don shot him an annoyed glance, pushing past a holly bush that had overgrown the trail, “He wanted to come, but when Leonardo volunteered to make our lunch it was quickly decided that Mikey would stay behind,” he answered with a pointed look, “You were there for that too, Raph, and maybe if you weren’t so hungover right now you would remember.”

Raph grimaced at the accusing look on Don’s face. Yeah, he and Casey had probably stayed up too late drinking their way through half of the supply of beer they brought for this little vacation, but he wasn’t sorry, it was totally worth it, even if it had landed him on the receiving end of his brother’s ire.

But if he was going to be forced to stomp his way through the forest on this errand for April then the last thing he wanted to do was spend it with an annoyed Donatello. Moving quick, he reached out and snagged Don by the arm, swinging him around and pulling him flush up against his plastron. Don puffed out a breath in exasperation but didn’t try to push away.

“Don’t be like that, Donnie.” Raph said, “Maybe me and Casey got a little carried away, but ya’ know we don’t get to unwind up here that much.”

“You could have invited me to join you.” Don replied, his irritation fading as quickly as it flared, “I would have welcomed the distraction.”

“Yeah, maybe I should’ve... but ya’ know how ya’ get after a beer or two. Casey’s made it pretty clear that he’s fine with the way we are now, but that doesn’t mean he wants to see it.”

Don swatted at him playfully, “Are you insinuating that I can’t keep my hands to myself?”

“I’m insinuatin’ that I wouldn’t have wanted ya’ to.” Raph insisted, bending down close into Don’s personal space. “And then we would’ve made Casey uncomfortable.”

Don laughed, their noses bumping together, “You really think you’re that irresistible?” He whispered against Raph’s lips.

Responding with a wicked grin, Raph tried to prove that fact with a kiss, but the purple clad turtle deftly twisted out of his arms and strode off, casting a hungry come-hither stare over his shoulder as he walked away.

Raph snorted and shook his head, trotting to catch up to his brother, reaching for him every time he came within snatching distance, but with each try Don expertly twisted away, avoiding his grasping fingers with a cavalier laugh.

When the four of them had started being intimate with each other about a year back they had quickly agreed that it could only continue to happen if they all did it together. Leo’s main concern had been the stability of the team and of course they all knew how important that was. If they couldn’t play favorites on the battlefield then they couldn’t play favorites in the bedroom, and it helped them connect with each other in ways they had never been able to before. Sometimes it was just two of them, sometimes three, more often all four, but they had easily found a balance that seemed to work, and no one had complained so far.

That didn’t stop Raphael from gravitating toward Donatello just a bit more often than the other’s though. He enjoyed being with all of his brothers of course, sex with Leo was intense and satisfying in a way only two alpha males could manage, and the playfulness and laughter that Mikey brought to the bedroom always had him going back for more.

But everything was a little different with Donnie. They shared something that Raph was always aware of but had never really been able to explain. Maybe it was because Don was so smart, he always knew just how to touch Raph or look at him with those wide dark brown eyes of his that never failed to make him go a little weak at the knees and forget about whatever it was that had riled him up. They just understood each other’s moods and needs better. It was easy, and comfortable, and even though they had never said anything about it out loud, Raph knew Donnie understood and felt the same way. It was just the way they were together.

And, when Don was feeling particularly frisky, teasing Raph like this as he darted down the trail, just out of reach, it lit a fire in him that he didn’t think could ever be extinguished.

He finally managed to catch the elusive genius when they broke into a clearing in the trees where the sudden bright glare of the sun made Don stop up short to shield his eyes. Seeing an opening, Raph snagged the strap of Don’s duffle and yanked him back, turning him and gripping his hips, pulling their bodies tightly together. Don smiled in defeat, letting himself be caught with a quiet laugh.

“Gotcha’...” Raph said husky and low, claiming his lips in a victorious kiss, his tongue darting out to lick along Don’s lower lip.

With a sigh Don opened for him, pushing back, twisting their tongues together, pretending for a second to fight for control but it was a halfhearted effort. Don loved how dominating Raph was and loved it even more when he got the chance to bask in the full force of Raphael’s attention.

Abandoning Don’s mouth for the olive expanse of his neck, Raph ventured lower, forcing a soft moan from Don as he tipped his chin up, tilting his head to give Raph better access, closing his eyes as his brother dove down to suck on the point where his pulse beat under his skin.

Languidly enjoying the feel of Raph nibbling and biting his way along his collarbone, Don let out a slow breath and blinked his eyes open, raising his head, distracted by a wide swath of green leaves dotted with small white flowers and pops of red color only a few yards away.

“Look, Raphie,” he said quietly, stepping out of Raph’s arms, “Wild strawberries.”

Raph frowned as he lost his hold on Don’s warmth but let him move away, knowing that trying to stop Don from investigating something was as effective as trying to stop the wind.

Don moved to the patch of green, observing a thick bush in front of him with dark leaves spread out across the side of the clearing with a happy smile, “And blackberries too! Perfect.”

Kneeling, he swung the strap of his duffle over his head and zipped it open, pulling out a large empty bowl. Bending over he plucked a ripe, crimson strawberry from a thin stalk rising just above the leaves and held it up in front of his face.

“Fragaria vesca.” He said, thoughtfully turning it back and forth.

“And here we go...” Raph grumbled with a good-natured smile, standing near Don with his arms crossed.

“This might be just what we’re looking for,” Don mused, “Although technically the strawberry is not a berry at all given that the seeds grow on the outside of the fruit.”

“Uh huh.” Raph chuckled, humoring Don as he rambled.

“They’re a member of the rose family, which is why the plant and the berries smell so fragrant, and in France they’re thought to be an aphrodisiac...” Don trailed off, rising to his feet, bringing the berry to his nose to sniff before lowering the fruit to his mouth and taking a bite, smiling suggestively as Raph’s pupils dilated, his eyes locked on where Don was rubbing the berry across his lips, staining his skin red with the juice.

“Uh huh.” Raph eloquently repeated, pulling Don to him a second later to taste the sweetness in his mouth, groaning at the feel of Don’s shudder as he arched against him. Raph kissed him slowly, his hands wandering up and down Don’s sides, pressing into the sensitive space there, making him twitch under his fingers, only breaking away a couple of times to take in air and to allow Don to take more bites, giving Raph taste after taste of the juice on his tongue.

Don finished the fruit and licked his lips, stepping back, pulling Raph with him until they were closer to the bush behind him. Turning just a little, he picked a plump blackberry from the bramble, bringing it up between them to show Raph his prize.

“Rubus fructicosus.” He said around a smirk.

“Donnie...” Raph growled in quiet warning.

“The blackberry is a good source of vitamin C. It has anti-inflammatory properties and can be used to treat stomach upset,” he continued quietly, slipping the treat between Raphael’s lips, “such as irritation from a hangover...”

Raph shook his head, amused, as the juicy berry burst in his mouth, his vision narrowing as Don leaned in to sample the taste of it on his tongue, moaning as he gripped the bottom edge of Don’s shell and tugged, grinding their lower plastrons together, sucking in a hiss through his teeth when Don snaked his hand down between them and pressed against the bulge growing there with his thumb.

Leaning back, breaking the kiss, Don swallowed and hummed happily, “Mmmm, sweet. Did you know blackberries are my favorite?”

Raph wasn’t even sure he knew what his own name was at this point so he just nodded the affirmative, chasing after Don’s mouth, losing him as Don sank slowly to his knees, trailing his fingers down the lines on Raph’s plastron as he went.

Raph watched him settle, his breaths coming heavier with each passing second, and Don leaned in, ghosting kisses over his lowest scutes. He looked up, coy with a teasing smile, making sure Raph was watching, then his tongue darted out and licked a hard, hot line straight up Raph’s slit.

A gurgling grunt was all Raph could manage, widening his stance to keep from losing his balance. He placed his hand on Don’s shoulder to steady himself and looked down into dark chocolate eyes, glittering with intent. Man, did he love those eyes. Especially when they were looking up at him from between his thighs.

“What are you waiting for?” Don purred, blinking innocently. “Drop down.”

Not even the Shredder himself could have stopped Raph from complying with that softly spoken request. With a rush of breath, he released his cock into Don’s waiting hands, quaking as those talented olive fingers instantly circled his shaft, pumping him to full hardness.

Raph’s eyes slid shut and he tipped his head back, a rumbling churr escaping his throat. His tail was twitching, the muscles in his thighs trembling, every one of his senses overwhelmed by the feel of Don stroking his length.

Don knew exactly how to touch him, knew just the right amount of pressure and speed to bring him to full vibrating arousal in seconds, it was all he could do to not throw Don onto his back and slam himself deep into his body right here, crushing the strawberries under his shell. Hell, that actually sounded like a great idea.

He swayed on his feet, adrift in the fantasy and the steady tingling sensations Don was pulling from him, when three sharp tugs on his dick brought his head snapping back down, his eyes shooting open, finding Donatello with a perturbed look on his face, reminding Raph that the brainiac didn’t like to be ignored when he was in the middle of a presentation.

“Eyes on me, Raphael. Do not... look... away...”

And with that Don opened his mouth and moved forward, his hot tongue curling around the underside of Raph’s shaft as far as he could get it, dragging slowly up from root to tip.

“Donnie...” Raph shook, from his shoulders from his toes, his fingers digging into Don’s skin hard enough to leave marks. Don grinned, satisfied that he now had Raph’s undivided attention, circling with the flat of his tongue against the tip for just a second before closing his lips and sucking lightly.

Then without warning he pulled away, sitting back on his heels, and Raph couldn’t hold back the impatient grunt that escaped his throat, reaching for Don’s head to pull him forward so he could thrust back into his mouth.

But Don just batted his hands away, smiling impishly before turning and plucking a handful of berries from the bush.

“As I was saying, I love blackberries...” He said conversationally, holding back a laugh as he watched Raph struggle to understand why he would still be talking at a time like this, “Ice cream, pie, jams and sauces. Even just the berry by itself is a thing of perfection.” He paused to pop one in his mouth and looked up into Raph’s hooded eyes with a look of deep satisfaction, “But my favorite thing about them, Raphie? ...is the juice...”

Don palmed the remaining berries he held, closing his fingers over them, then he brought his hand over Raph’s swollen shaft and squeezed, letting the purple liquid run over his fingers and down his wrist to drip all along Raph’s heated emerald skin.

Not wanting to waste a drop of the nectar he quickly swooped in and swallowed Raph whole, his lips sealing a vacuum around his cock, his tongue soaking up the taste of the sweet, tart, earthy juice mixed with Raph’s own musk and the bitter saltiness of the pre-come dripping from him, humming as he took Raph deep into his throat.

“Fuck, Don!” Raph yelped, churring deep and low, clenching his eyes shut and curling his hands around Don’s head to hold him still, for just a second, just long enough to adjust to the scorching fire of his mouth.

Don breathed slow, his hands wrapped around the backs of Raph’s thighs, fingernails scratching down his skin leaving tingling red trails in their wake, looking up with infinite patience, waiting for Raph to signal his readiness. When his golden eyes finally opened and looked down, Don hollowed his cheeks and sucked. Raph jerked his hips, hissing through his teeth, then he steadily started to thrust.

Donnie took it all, every push forward, twisting his tongue around Raph when he pulled back, flicking over the tip, swallowing every time he hit the back of his throat.

“Dammit, Donnie... fuck, yeah.” Raph growled, massaging Don’s head as he held him in place, savoring Don’s contented hums as they vibrated along his shaft, pooling at his core, loving how much the olive turtle at his feet was enjoying this.

Having Don, shameless and willing, on his knees in front of him, mouth full of his cock, was the most beautiful sight he ever thought he’d see in this world. Don cheeks were flushed pink and there was a light sheen of sweat shining on his brow. Raph stared down at him, heat tearing through his veins and he was lost in the intense, loving, wanting gaze, drowning in brown pools almost black with desire, silently begging him for everything he had to give.

An unexpected rush of emotion suddenly threatened to overwhelm him then. Raphael loved all his brothers, but he _loved_ Donatello, that was what he hadn’t got before. He didn’t know how, he didn’t know why, he didn’t know what would happen now that he recognized the difference. But what he did know was that he wouldn’t be able to ignore it after this. And they would just have to figure that out.

His orgasm was surging fast in his gut, he could feel the pressure building, the movement of his hips growing more and more erratic and still Don peered up at him, wide eyes locked on his face, warm and inviting, and that was more than enough to pull him over the edge.

“Donnie, lover... I’m gonna... I have ta’... shit, I... love ya’...” He tripped over the words, his voice guttural and raw, the endearment rolling off his tongue as his climax tore through him, watching with wonder as Don sucked him down, slow blinking like a cat up at Raph as the emerald turtle rode out the wave of his pleasure.

Time seemed to stop and when Raph blinked again he found Don still kneeling before him, licking the remnants of his come from his lips, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth, and Raph blissfully stared for another second before the haze started to clear and he really looked down at him, noticing Don’s erection still straining between his legs, his eyes dark and glittering and craving completion.

With a jolt, Raph spat into his palm and dropped to his knees, tangling his fingers around purple fabric, pulling back hard, ripping a desperate groan from Don as Raph plundered his open mouth, sucking on his tongue, tasting himself and the lingering sweetness of the blackberries there. He quickly wrapped his hand around Don’s swollen length and stroked firmly, loving every gasp and moan he pulled from Don’s throat as the genius pumped his hips, thrusting into Raph’s grip.

He whispered into Don’s ear, fragmented sentences as he tried to find the words he needed to tell Don what he was feeling, knowing it wasn’t enough because he’d never been good with words.

A few more twisting pulls and that was all it took. Raph held Don close as he twitched and trembled and came, keening out a cry that quickly transformed into a moaning sob of relief as he flung his arms around Raph’s neck and held on tightly, shuddering through his release.

They knelt there, panting, riding out their high pressed closely together, clinging to each other like they would fall off the face of the earth if they dared to let go. After a long minute they managed to slide down to sit on the grass beneath them, leaning on one another as their breathing returned to normal. And only then did Don finally pull back with a serious expression on his face, looking deeply into Raph’s amber gaze, wrapping his fingers around the back of his neck and pulling him in until they were only a millimeter apart.

“We can have this,” he said softly, “This thing between you and me, and still keep what we have with the others. The two don’t need to be mutually exclusive, as long as we never forget that four will always be greater than two.”

Raph blinked with understanding, amazed by how he got so lucky to have Don, and his ability to immediately see the solution to every problem, in his life. He had just been overthinking it, or not really thinking at all. They loved each other, but that didn’t mean things had to change, if anything it only strengthened the bond they all shared, because somehow knowing that he felt a little different about Don also made him feel that much closer to the others.

Don would always be his, he knew he never needed to worry about that, so he could turn his focus to Mikey and Leo and work on building his closeness with them until they were as solid and steadfast as what he and Don shared. It seemed so simple now, Donnie made everything seem simple.

Raph reached out and grabbed a blackberry from the bush, tickling Don’s lips with it until the purple clad turtle opened his mouth and accepted his offering.

“How do ya’ always know the right thing to say?” He asked with an incredulous grin.

Don chuckled, blushing just a little, responding with a sly grin of his own, “I’m a genius remember?”

Raphael’s rumbling laugh bounced off the trees surrounding them, and he kissed Don deeply, the ember of the truth revealed between them settling comfortably in his chest.

They filled the empty bowl with fruit and berries for April, before heading back to the farmhouse. And if Raph ended up hand feeding Don more of the small, juicy berries then he managed to place in the container, well... that was just because, now he knew how much Donatello loved blackberries.

~~~~~~


End file.
